Monstret
by Nickim010
Summary: Sjuåriga Emma i Distrikt 8 ser sin bror bli vald till hungerspelen. Han blir ett monster. (Historien skrevs av min kusin för två år sedan)


**A/N Den här historien skrev min kusin Natalie den 17 oktober 2012. Hon var då 11 år gammal och hade läst klart den första hungerspelsboken. Hon vart ett hängivet fan och började läsa fanfictions på nätet och bestämde sig för att skriva sen egen historia, det här var hennes första egna fanfiction. Jag minns då vi träffades på lunchrasten i skolan och hon kom fram till mig och sa "Nicole gissa vad, jag har skrivit min alldeles egna historia om hungerspelen!". Efter skolan följde jag med henne hem och hon visade mig sin nyinköpta anteckningsbok där det här då var den enda texten. Det var tack vare henne som jag också vart intresserad av att skriva fanfictions. Nu är anteckningsboken full och den är min, jag fick den av henne ett par veckor innan hon dog. Den 15 december 2013 gick hon bort i ALL, Akut lymfatisk leukemi. För att hedra henne så har jag bestämt mig för att lägga ut den här historien online. Jag är säker på att hon skulle vilja det på grund av hur stolt hon var. Vila i frid Natalie, du var inte bara min kusin, du var min bästa vän. A/N**

Det var en vanlig dag i distrikt 8. Mamma och pappa brydde sig om mig. Jag älskade dom men mest av allt älskade jag Samuel. Han är nio år äldre en mig och han älskar mig. Varje dag så leker vi men idag var det annorlunda. Mamma och pappa var oroliga och pratade om något som kallas tesseras och Samuel verkade ha 30 såna. De sa att han stod på 35 lotter. Jag fattade ingenting. Samuel klädde på sig extra fint och gick iväg. Mamma och jag var på väg någonstans, rådhuset. Varje år var det två som var utvalda någonstans men jag vet inte var. Vi gick dit första gången när Samuel var tolv och jag tre. Man skulle säkert göra något roligt mer visste jag inte. Bara att dom jag såg gå upp aldrig kom tillbaka. Jag såg Samuel och jag vinkade. Han vinkade inte tillbaka. Det gjorde mig ledsen. En konstig kvinna ropade upp ett namn på en flicka. Hon var nog tolv år och hon såg skräckslagen ut. Så ropade de upp Samuel som såg rädd ut. Jag fattade ingenting.

"Här är våra deltagare till årets hungerspel!", ropade damen. Hungerspel vad var det? Var hungerspelen en ätartävling? Kanske, jag vet inte. Mamma tog med mig till ett rum och där var Samuel. Han kramade mig.

"Vart ska du?", frågade jag. Han svarade inte. Så kom några fredsväktare och tog oss ut.

Pappa jobbade och jobbade och kom inte hem. Mamma var stressad. Efter några dagar. Såg jag barn på tv:n. Det var två från varje distrikt. När det blev vårt distrikt var det en bild på Samuel och sen en femma. Vad var det? Mamma började gråta. Så gick det några fler dagar och vi såg på tv:n igen. På tv:n var det ett slags guldhus med saker runt om. Knivar och sånt. Jag visste inte var det var. Så var det skog runt omkring. Så såg jag Samuel. En gonggong hördes och alla sprang åt olika håll. Samuel tog tag i en kniv. Den såg vass ut. Det var helt ren. Jag fick en chock när han stack det i en flicka som föll till marken. Så var kniven röd. Den blev rödare för han stack ner kniven igen. Han såg blodtörstig ut. Han kastade sen kniven på flickan jag såg bli uppropad. Han drog ut kniven som nu var illröd. Han hoppade på flickan som blev död. Jag skrek. Var det här Samuel? Runt omkring var det andra barn som såg blodtörstiga ut. Det var nio kroppar på marken. Den var helt stilla. Samuel tog kniven och sen en väska och en lång kniv. Han sprang och tog det i ett till oskyldigt barn. Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom. Tio skott som jag rös av. Jag såg Samuel le när han hörde skotten. Mamma hurrade varje gång som Samuel gjorde något läskigt. Det låg blod på marken. Samuel var ett monster. Vad hade dom gjort med honom?

Jag sov dåligt. Mamma ville inte gå och lägga sig, hon ville kolla på Samuel. Jag drömde att jag träffade Samuel. Jag sprang för att krama honom men han kastade kniv på mig. Jag blev rädd. Han morrade och förvandlades till en varg som jagade mig. I nästa sekund såg jag Samuel stå på ett berg av blodiga kroppar med Nina högst upp. Ett kanonskott hördes. Nina var min tvillingsyster som dog för tre år sen. Jag skrek och Samuel sprang mot mig. Han kastade kniv på mig och allt blev svart. Då vaknade jag. Jag var rädd. Rädd för döden och rädd för Samuel. Jag brukade inte vara rädd för något men nu var jag det. Jätterädd. Jag kollade ut genom fönstret. Klockan var ca nio nu på söndagen. Jag gick ut och mamma satt och kollade på tv:n. Ett kanonskott hördes. Jag såg Samuel med kniv och blodig mun.

"Då var det 12 borta.", sa kommentatorn. "Pojken från åttan är bra på det här. Det var ju han som tog flickan inatt också." Jag blev rädd. Det var det jag hörde inatt. Ett kanonskott som monstret till min bror orsakade. Vad hade hänt? Varför dödade han? Och varför hade alla glömt bort mig?

En vecka hade gått. Det var fem spelare kvar. Monstret var en av dom. Han hade dödat så många. Jag vill inte att han kommer hem. Mamma kollar bara på honom och pappa jobbar bara. Allt var hemskt. De brydde sig verkligen inte om mig längre. De gav mig inte mat de pratade inte med mig. Det knackade plötsligt på dörren. En kvinna kom in och började ställa frågor.  
>"Tror ni han kan vinna?", frågade hon.<p>

"Ja.", svarade alla.

"Är ni stolta?"

"Ja", sa mamma.

"Ja", sa pappa. "Han är riktigt duktig och vi kommer nog se honom igen." Kvinnan vände sig om till mig och räckte fram mikrofonen.

"Är du stolt över din storebror lilla vän?"

"Nej!", skrek jag. "Monster han är ett fruktansvärt monster!" Jag sprang därifrån med gråt. Jag vill aldrig se honom igen. Kvinnan sprang efter mig.

"Vet du var det här är för tävling?"

Jag skakade på huvudet.

"Jag bryr mig inte. Samuel är redan ett monster, Jag vill ha tillbaka den gamla Samuel men det får jag aldrig.", sa jag. Kvinnan öppnade munnen men mamma tog tag i henne.

"Hon är för liten fattar du väll!", skrek hon.

"Varför låter du henne titta då?" frågade kvinnan.

"Det gör jag inte jag kollar själv medans hon gör något annat."

"Vadå gör något?"

"Inte vet jag kastar boll." Mamma märkte mig aldrig. Jag har suttit och kollat och går förbi mamma flera gånger och hon har inte märkt mig.

"Jag hatar dig!", skrek jag år mamma. Hon brydde sig verkligen inte. "Du är den värsta mamman som finns!" Jag sprang till mitt rum och hoppade ut genom fönstret. Jag vände mig om och såg att mamma pratade lugnt med kvinnan. Jag passerade en stor tvplattform som visade intervjun.

"Gillar din dotter dig?", frågade hon,

"Ja självklart.", sa mamma självsäkert.

"Varför sprang hon då iväg?", frågade kvinnan.

"Det gjorde hon inte."

"Jo det gjorde hon."

"När?"

"Nyss hörde du inget? Hon skrek att du var den värsta människan någonsin och hon sprang iväg.", sa kvinnan.

"Nej det hände aldrig jag la aldrig märke till det.", sa mamma.

"Hon sa också att hon inte gillade det Samuel gjorde.", sa kvinnan.

"Jag älskar att han är en mördare.", sa mamma. "Han göra oss stolta, vår dotter har aldrig gjort något sådant", sa mamma. Det kändes som om jag skulle sjunka ihop, jag började bara gråta.

"Jag sjuåriga Emma finns inte mer!" skrek jag ut i luften. Jag sprang till en klippa och hoppade ut för den. Jag behövdes inte.

Jag ville hem. Jag låg i en jordhög och kunde inte röra mig. Jag visste inte varför jag hoppade. Jag var ju sju år och visste inte att jag skulle skadas. Jag såg en tv med Samuel. Det var två kvar. Jag såg honom prata och kameran fångade upp det.

"Det här är inte mitt rätta jag. Jag villa bara hem till min familj. Emma om du ser det här. Jag ska försöka vinna för dig min underbara lillasyster. Det här är en tävling som huvudstaden gör. Jag vill inte göra det här men jag måste. Jag måste för att träffa dig igen. Min syster", sa han.

"Min bror," viskade jag fast ingen hörde. Det började bli mörkt. På tv:n så såg jag Samuel slåss mot den sista spelaren. Han vann inte. Han var borta. Tv:n stängdes av och jag somnade.

Jag vaknade av att jag hörde något. Jag hade sorg inom mig. Mycket sorg.

"Samuel!", skrek jag. "Samuel!" Jag grät så mycket. Min Samuel. Jag förstod nu det gjorde jag. Dom i huvudstaden var så hemska. Att ta min bror ifrån mig. Han var inget monster. Jag var trött av utmattning och ett ben var brutet. Tv:n slogs på och reprisen på intervjun kom upp. När jag såg mig själv säga att han var ett hemskt monster så grät jag.

"Samuel du är inget monster."; sa jag och jag slöt ögonen.


End file.
